Fix It, Felix!
by bee-me
Summary: This is a slightly different version of Wreck-It Ralph where, instead of her being taller and a little older, Tamora is only eighteen and Felix's height. -There is going to be a LOT of Hero's Cuties fluff! So be prepared! And if you are disappointed then I am SORRY!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! And I am doing what I told myself not to do and starting another story when I already have a few that are unfinished. So I am sorry :( But there is an upside! And the upside is this story is going to be mostly fluff filled! If you had read my other story Five Years Younger you probably noticed that Felix was older than Tamora by five years. But they wound up falling in love at the end. This story has sort of the same concept but it is set during Wreck-It Ralph. Also, Tamora's character is eighteen years old. She still comes from Hero's Duty but because of her young age her back story is altered. Instead of having her heart broken when Brad was eaten, her father was the one who did wrong causing her to run away and wind up on a military base. ****Also, the only change to her appearance is is her height. She will be the same height as Felix. But nothing major about her changes. **

**This story starts when Felix and Tamora first meet. And keep in mind that because of Tamora's character change some of the scenes from the movie will be slightly altered to fit this story. Btw...FELIX IS _NOT _A PERVERT IN THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN WRECK-IT RALPH. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO THE DISNEY CORPORATION. **

* * *

**Fix It, Felix!**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

This was just _awful_.

Fix-It Felix Jr. was out of order and it was all because Ralph decided on going Turbo. The single most worst thing that a video game character could ever do.

Q*Bert had told Felix when they were in Fix-It Felix Jr. that Ralph had gone Turbo. He then mentioned in his native lanuage of Qbertesse that he saw Ralph in a suit of armor go into Litwak's Arcade's newest game cabinet Hero's Duty. A first person shooter game.

When Q*Bert was finished, Felix immediately hopped onto the Fix-It Felix Jr. tram to Game Central Station. Once he arrived, Felix looked around the crowded station for about a minute or so before he finally spotted the red Hero's Duty sigh hanging above the game's entrance. Taking a huge deep breath, Felix entered the game. Not knowing what dangers might lay ahead.

He had heard from some of the other characters that it wasn't as bad as some may explain it to be. But he still wasn't sure how to feel. A shooting game was bad enough. At least it had no relation to ducks or any animals like those "hideous" creatures, as Felix always told himself.

* * *

The game looked like a baron wasteland that had no life whatsoever. Smoke covered the ground and the windy air. No life seemed to take part in making this game appealing in any way shape or form. It defiantly was NOT like Fix-It Felix Jr. at all. And the good from said game felt _very_ out of place in the game.

But Felix did have a job to do and a 'mission' to complete and that was to get Ralph back into his game and save it from being unplugged by Mr. Litwak before it was to late.

He took not even two steps into the game before he was shot at.

He yelped as he tried to bounce out of the way; hoping that the bullets wouldn't hit him causing him to game over for good.

Felix jumped forward; tripping on his own feet as he hit the solid ground that looks as if it made up the entire game. That was when the shots, thankfully, stopped. He was on his back with his arms above his head.

"Oh geez..." A young female voice said softly.

She ran over to Felix and knelt down beside him. "You dead?" She asked. Felix's eyes fluttered open and he put his hands above his face protectively. "I'm sorry, don't shoot!"

"Whoa there..." The woman took a minute to read Felix's name tag. "Felix, I'm not gonna shoot ya so just calm down. It was an accident. So if anyone should be sorry then it's me."

Felix peaked his eyes out from behind his hands and gasped. "Jiminy _Jaminy_..." He breathed out as he took in the sight of the young looking women who chuckled. "You need some help up, antsy?"

He assumed that was his current nickname from the blonde beauty. Felix took her hand and lifted himself off of the ground. That was when he noticed that they were both about the same height. She was in a small suit of black armor that fit her body perfectly. Her short blonde hair fell onto her young beautiful face amazingly. And she had the most breath taking High Definition.

She raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Felix took a moment for his thoughts to catch up with him but when they did he answered her. "OH! Uhh...yes! I'm fine! T-thank you, miss...Um, I don't really know your name..." He trailed off awkwardly. The woman chuckled again and held her hand out like before. Only this time to have Felix shake it. "Name's Tamora Jean Calhoun. And your's is Felix, right?"

Felix tilted his head. "How'd you know that my name is-" Tamora cut him off. "Name tag." Looking down at his blue shirt, Felix saw his first name on his name tag like Tamora had pointed out. He then glanced back up at her sheepishly. "Oh yeah...Well, Fix-It Felix Jr. is my full name. But most people just call me Felix."

Tamora smiled. "I like it. It sounds nice. To nice for my game though...but nice nonetheless."

Just then a large male, much larger than Felix, walked up to the pair. "Tam, you okay?"

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you were to ask anyone I'd ask this guy. Almost got shot by my awful aim. Once again I'm sorry." She said as she turned back towards Felix. He chuckled. "That's quite alright."

"I'm Kohut. Your Felix, right? From that older arcade game?"

Felix nodded. Kohut shrugged. "I've heard a lot about your game and how you guys have been plugged in for thirty years."

"Yes, that's true. But the main reason why I'm here is because my games villain, Wreck-It Ralph, left my game and Q*Bert told me that he saw Ralph come in here this morning before the arcade opened." Felix briefly explained. Kohut froze for a minute before groaning. "That's why Markowski was acting weirder than normal today. Look, we'll try and find Ralph, but-"

The escape pod from the tower broke the conversation by flying right by the three and out of Hero's Duty.

Felix's eyes widened. "Ralph..." He mumbled. "Cy-Bug..." Tamora mumbled under her breath as well at the same time Felix did. This was bad. Felix looked next to his side and saw Tamora with her eyes locked in the entrance. "I am so sor-"

"You're coming with me. We're going to wherever that Wreck-It guy went and getting him back in your game. Got that Fix-It?"

Another nickname that made Felix blush furiously. He nodded and followed Tamora out of the game. That was when he realized that Tamora stopped for a second; looking over shoulder. "You coming, Kohut?"

Kohut followed.

Felix sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I should have chapter 2 up by tomorrow. I want to try and finish my other stories soon but if it takes a while then I am greatly sorry. What with school and all...**

**Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might or hopefully do have. They always help out a lot! Just keep that in mind. Also, I need some fresh ideas on my stories and I am looking for that one (or more) person that can help me out! That would be awesome! THANK FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix It, Felix!**

**Chapter 2: Her Back-Story**

Game Central Station was now even more crowded on the account that Ralph had accidentally taken the escape pod from the tower in Hero's Duty and was now in an unknown game at the moment. Felix was already getting worn out just by thinking of how and what to say and do when they got back to Fix-It Felix Jr.

Looking to his side, Felix saw a seemingly uncomfortable Tamora trying not to glance over her shoulder where Kohut was. But just as Felix was going to ask what was wrong the three reached the Surge Protector.

"Excuse me." Tamora said as she tried gaining Surge's attention.

Surge looked down and adjusted his glasses. "Yes? What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Tamora seemed to stumble over her words. Upon noticing this, Felix placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as if to calm her down. "Hi Surge. Look, I don't know if rumor got out yet but Ralph left my game I think yesterday and went into Hero's Duty. He then got a hold of a shuttle and barreled out of the game. I was wondering whether or not you've seen him at all. Have you?"

Surge squinted and grimaced. "That was Ralph? As in Wreck-It Ralph?"

Felix hesitantly nodded. "Yes..." The handyman noticed that the grimace on Surge's face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Of course, why would I expect anything less from him?" Surge spat. He then turned around and motioned for the three to follow. "He came in the Station and flew right into this sugary game right here like a crazy person."

Sighing, Felix read the name of the so called 'sugary' game aloud. "Sugar Rush..."

Surge then left a little bit afterwards leaving Felix, Tamora and Kohut at the entrance of the game. Tamora shook her game. "That Cy-Bug'll devour that game in a minute. Maybe only mere _seconds_ if we don't stop it." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that now?" Felix asked confused. Tamora quickly turned her body around to face Felix. "Are you thick? Do you even know what Cy-Bugs _are_?" Her serious tone made Felix back away slightly. "N-no...I can't say that I do, m-ma'am..."

Tamora's eyes widened. "Are you s_erious_, Felix!?" She exclaimed. Felix flinched. "Wel-"

"Cy-Bugs are viruses. And they won't stop until their prime target is _eliminated_. And that target right now is Sugar Rush. But will they stop there?" Tamora asked rhetorically. Felix still answered anyway. "Yes!" He exclaimed confidently. Tamora's eyes narrowed in on Felix. "Wrong! Viruses _do not __STOP_!" She barked making Felix cringe even more.

Tamora paused for a moment as her eyes scanned the station. "They won't stop until this entire arcade is a desolate wasteland of what used to be one mans dream..." Her voice was quiet. She then turned towards Kohut. "Cruiser." She demanded.

Kohut tossed Tamora the hover craft. Felix watched in awe as she slung it over her shoulder and stride away. He then glanced up at Kohut. "Jeepers..." He breathed gaining the soldiers full attention. Felix continued. "Is she always this _tense_?"

Shrugging, Kohut shook his head. "It's not her fault. She's only eighteen. A runaway with the most tragic back-story ever..."

Felix looked back at Tamora as she slowly walked down the power strip that connected the game to Game Central Station.

Kohut went on with the story. "Her father is the one to blame. He was an abusive jerk. Even though he served in the military as Sergeant, he had no respect at all for anyone besides himself. Tamora's mother dies when she was young so her father had to become her guardian. Big mistake. If he was in a good mood then he was an okay guy. Heck. Even likable. But you never wanted to get him in a bad mood. That was when you really had to look out for the lunatic. Poor Tamora had to deal with that ever since she was only five years old. When she turned eighteen, she got so sick of her fathers abusive behavior that she ran away and stumbled upon the base. And ever since then she's been a soldier in training. But she tends to freeze up when she's the center of attention or if she messes something up unintentionally. That was what she used to get in trouble for. I'm just glad that she hasn't done anything stupid like kill herself..."

Felix gave the eighteen year old a sympathetic look. "So she's a fragile one, isn't she?" He asked. Kohut nodded. "I have to get back to Hero's Duty so make sure that Tamora stays safe...please Felix? Promise me that."

Smiling, Felix saluted Kohut and chased after Tamora who had unfolded her cruiser.

"Wait! Ma'am!"

Tamora hoped onto her cruiser and loaded the blaster that had it's own holster that sat on the back of her armor. "Wait for what Fix-It? You? Well, if you're coming then I suggest that you hurry up. I can't wait all day." She smirked and motioned for him to get on. Felix grinned back at her and walked over to the hover board. He then climbed on and off they went speeding down the power cord into Sugar Rush.

* * *

**I hope that this isn't bad :P If it is then you guys can tell me. But I think that I'm doing a pretty great job! So please keep reading!**

**Also, if you haven't done so, please read the 'I NEED IDEAS' story that I had posted yesterday. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix It, Felix!**

**Chapter 3: Going Turbo?**

The cruisers speed increased as Tamora glided through the candy themed game known as Sugar Rush. Felix found himself every now and then grabbing onto Tamora's shoulder when she sped up or slowed down. The tense silence between the to was broken by Tamora as they flew right over and around the remains of what seemed to be broken candy cane styled trees. Probably Ralph's doing.

"Well Fix-It, I'll tell you that they sure don't call your friend Wreck-It for nothing..." She trailed off as she looked in the distance. "There's the shuttle!" Speeding up the pace, Felix had to hold his hat firmly on his head to keep it from blowing away.

The cruiser came to an abrupt halt; hovering mere inches off the ground. Tamora hopped off and grabbed a large gun from her holster. She aimed it towards the inside of the shuttle in case the Cy-Bug survived the crash...or Ralph.

"Is he in there?" Felix asked; hope rising in his voice. Tamora retracted her gun and put it away. "Nope! Neither is the Cy-Bug."

The once rising hope in Felix was faded away when those words came from Tamora's mouth. "Oh..." He said. Tamora cast him a worried glance before grabbing her scanner and checking the surrounding area.

She grunted when the device started to act up. "Must be the stupid sugar particles in the air. Stupid game..." She muttered. Felix had noticed that Tamora liked to talk to herself and mutter a lot. He guessed that it had something to do with her back-story. But no time for that now, he assumed.

Tamora, while trying to get her scanner to cooperate, asked Felix a question. "So whats up with that Wreck-It joker? I mean, why'd he go AWOL?"

Felix sighed. "I really wish that I knew the answer to that, ma'am. I think that it has something to do with my games anniversary party last night because he was acting really strange. Going on about cake and medals. But I never thought, in the thirty years I've known him, that he'd ever go _Turbo_..."

"Go Turbo? What's that?"

"Oh that's right. Your game just got plugged in. Well, back when the arcade first opened, Turbo-Time was by _far_ the most popular game yet. And Turbo _loved_ the attention that he got from the gamer's. But when Road Blasters got plugged in, they stole Turbo's thunder and Boy! Was he _jealous_. So jealous that he abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one. That was a huge mistake. The gamer's noticed that Turbo wasn't in Turbo-Time but instead he was in Road Blasters...Turbo wound up getting both games _and_ himself out. Of. Order. For _good_..."

Standing right next to Felix, Tamora had a look of confusion on her face. "...Wow..." Was all she said after a relatively long silence. Felix hung his head low. "I know...Like I had said before, I had never once thought that Ralph would ever in a million years go Turbo. But I guess that he just got feed up with something and decided to run away."

Tamora snorted. "No kidding." Upon hearing her mutter, Felix chuckled the slightest bit. "Well I guess that it could always get worse; am I right...?"

Just as Tamora was about to answer, the candy cane branch that the two were standing on disappeared into thin air; sending both Felix and Tamora straight down into a powdery substance. Felix frantically examined their surroundings; taking in every last detail until he found a sign that was sticking out of the brown powder.

"Nesquik sand?" He questioned.

Tamora squinted at the sign and tilted her head slightly. She sounded out the name before her eyes widened in realization of what the powder was. "Quicksand!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...kinda. **

**Like I said before, the events in this story are going to be altered away from the movie's events that contain Felix and Tamora. Only because of her age, which by the way is eighteen, just in case you didn't know and or remember. OH! I also now have an avatar. WANDER from Disney's new animated series Wander over Yonder! Look it up or watch it. It's a great show. But if you want to see more about what I have to say about it then you can go and see my profile. **

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys either might or DO have! They always help and all of that hoopla! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
